


【仓丸BG】ミスタークマ（R18）

by kitaseyoo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaseyoo/pseuds/kitaseyoo
Summary: *大仓X丸子。八点档言情剧情，为车而车，刹不住车。*车的部分很车，建议慎入。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 10





	【仓丸BG】ミスタークマ（R18）

那是丸子第一次见到大仓。  
穿着黑色连帽衫的高个男人推开便利店的玻璃门，或许是冬天的缘故，又或许只是单纯的外型原因，丸子没来由地觉得对方看上去像一只毛茸茸的熊。裹着厚厚围巾的熊先生在冷藏保鲜柜前站了一会儿，拿了一个饭团和一个三明治，随后便朝着丸子所在的收银台这边匆匆走来。丸子这才注意到对方的鼻梁上架着副粗框眼镜，镜片是深蓝色的，能够清楚地看到镜片后面黑白分明的好看眼睛。视线只对上了一秒，丸子便飞快地垂下了脑袋，别在耳后的棕色卷发随着低头的动作悉数滑落至颊侧，挡住了丸子悄悄变烫的耳尖。她扬起声调，努力用再普通不过的嗓音按部就班地说着“欢迎光临”，扫描商品结算价格的速度比起平时几乎要快了一倍。  
“一共是980日元——”  
“你是丸子……吧？”  
“……诶？”  
按部就班的工作流程被突然开口的家伙猝不及防地打断。在被准确叫出名字的刹那，丸子感觉到自己的心脏猛地跳了一下，像是下一刻就要蹦出胸口一样沉重。脑海中飞速滑过了无数个言情漫画命中注定一见钟情的夸张剧情，她有些迟疑地重新抬起头，隔着收银柜台和深蓝色的镜片，再次对上了面前人直直望过来的眼睛。  
毛茸茸的家伙伸出手将灰色的围巾往下拉了拉，露出了嘴唇和下巴，居然是个超级大帅哥。他偏过脑袋持续观察着丸子，下一刻竟是相当自然地倾斜了身体，稍稍越过柜台，朝丸子这边凑近了过来。来不及做出任何反应的丸子吓得连指尖都变得僵硬，脑海里的胡思乱想难以控制地变得更加天马行空不可描述，然而只是不到两秒，对方便站回原地，重新拉开了距离。  
“果然是嘛。”  
帅熊先生用“原来如此”的语调自说自话地做下了定论，镜片后的双眼也于同时微微弯起，透出几分了然的笑意，态度笃定得仿佛两人是早已相识多年的老熟人一般。  
直到此刻丸子才反应过来，对方刚才只是凑过来确认了一下自己胸前的名牌而已。害羞和困惑的感情混杂成了一团，乱糟糟的思维像是被猫咪玩散的毛线球一般，红色无法抑制地攀上了少女的面颊，丸子茫然无措地眨着眼睛，对于这一系列突然发生却又无法解释的戏剧性展开，她的大脑此刻只来得及得出一个结论——  
——该不会真的是所谓命中注定吧……？

-

当然，这并不是少女漫画。  
后来丸子才知道熊先生——其名为大仓忠义——是自己加入的校园乐队吉他手（兼闺蜜）安子的青梅竹马，比自己大了两岁，和丸子还有安子在同一所大学读研究生。大仓先前来看过许多次她们的演出，平时也经常听安子提起，自然认得出丸子的脸。丸子对于大仓的名字和存在其实也同样烂熟于耳，安子曾多次在闲聊之余念叨着“有机会一定要介绍丸子和大仓认识”，奈何丸子业余还有便利店的打工要做，除此之外的时间对于室内派的她来说用来休息都不够，这句口头承诺于是便无限期地变得难以实现。  
为了避开学校的熟人，丸子特意选了一家距离大学三条街远的便利店打工；而那天大仓只是碰巧在附近商业街的网咖里完成了导师临时交代的任务，打算就近买点方便食品，边吃边回学校而已。  
谁也没有想到两人会以这样的方式初次见面。  
从某种意义上来说，倒也确实称得上是命中注定了。  
天时地利人和，在那之后不到几个月，大仓和丸子便顺理成章地开始了交往。交往两年后的如今，大仓已经是一家上场企业的正式职员，丸子也在这一天收到了心仪公司的内定通知，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。  
“那，明天来约会吧？”  
隔着电话道完恭喜后，大仓顺水推舟地如此提议。  
“但是……小忠的工作没关系吗？”  
虽然自己也对此相当期盼，丸子却还是有些犹豫。  
“明天是这个月的最后一个工作日，我中午就可以下班了。一起去吃饭吧？我都半个月没有见过丸子了——”  
电话那头的熊先生拖长了尾音，撒娇的语气还带着几分委屈。  
……确实如此。  
半个多月来，为了准备面试，丸子几乎每天都在东奔西走，踩着穿不惯的细高跟忙得焦头烂额；大仓也同样因为手头的新项目忙得不可开交，幸运的是这个项目在几天前终于顺利敲定了——而两人也因此整整半个月没能见上过一面，甚至连每日睡前电话都被迫中断了好几天。  
——想见他。  
“我很想见丸子哦。就连吃饭的时候也在想着丸子的事情。丸子想见我吗？”  
像是隔空察觉了丸子心中所想一般，大仓降低了语调，可怜兮兮的低音在丸子的耳畔甜蜜地挠痒，明明不在眼前，却令少女想要下意识地瑟缩起肩膀。  
这个男人实际上比谁都要清楚自己的魅力所在，实在是狡猾过头了。但是——  
“……嗯。”  
——很想见他。  
丸子能够清楚地感觉到自己的胸口正在发胀。  
“想见你（会いたい）。”

-

回到家中交换的第一个吻有着下午在公园里一起吃的棉花糖的甜味。  
丸子需要稍稍踮起脚尖才能够彻底揽住大仓的脖子，大仓则借着丸子抬起双臂的姿势轻而易举地褪下对方橙色的连衣裙，让少女奶油般的皮肤暴露在只有彼此的昏暗卧室之中。  
丸子穿的是大仓之前送给她的胸衣。送礼的家伙当时误判了尺寸，罩杯有些偏小，随着脱衣服的惯性被动往上带了点，黑色蕾丝下便露出了一半胸部的浑圆弧度。  
“丸子，最近胸部变大了？”  
用掌心自下而上地托起丰满的乳肉，像是测量重量般地小幅度掂了掂，大仓将亲吻落在少女胸部中间的深深沟壑上，湿热的鼻息坏心眼地尽数喷洒在丸子敏感的锁骨间。  
“没，没有……”  
丸子尽了最大的努力才勉强忍下险些就要溢出口的细吟，毫无底气的回答里却还是带上了动了情的明显颤音。  
要说她没有在期待，那绝对是骗人的。  
“诶—但是变沉了哦。自己没有发现吗？”  
男人煞有介事的语气令向来无条件信赖对方的丸子的脸颊变得更烫了。  
骗人的吧……？！但是、这种事情，自己可能确实不会意识到……诶……？  
脑袋乱成一团的京都人因为恋人亦真亦假的话语惊慌地垂下双眼，却刚好对上对方自下方投来的狡黠目光。视线相撞的瞬间，大仓便露出了那向来令丸子难以招架的好看笑容。他单手扯下丸子脱至一半、尚且犹犹豫豫地挂在手臂上的半截衣物，随意往后一抛，而后稍稍直起些脊背，赶在懵懵的丸子想通这个问题之前，重新吻上少女先前早已被他亲得湿软一片的嘴唇。  
——真可爱。  
这种时候的大仓与平日里周到温柔的大仓总是不大相同的。撬开齿关侵入口腔的舌尖充满了难以忽视的倾略性，将丸子吻得浑身发烫；得到恋人自觉解开胸衣搭扣的默许之后钻入罩杯揉捏乳肉的手掌叠加着数日未见的渴求，这份心情其实是相互的。食指薄茧只是稍微捻弄过粉红色的乳尖，便立刻惹得了丸子再也压抑不住的甜腻鼻音：  
“嗯……！”  
“呜哇、马上就立起来了……丸子也很想要？”  
事到如今还在明知故问什么啊……！  
半个月的时间其实并不算太久，却足够让少女的身体因为这段空白变得更加敏感。仅因些许的刺激便迅速充血硬挺的敏感乳粒在两人悉索动作之间反复磨蹭过仍然挂在身前的胸衣面料，泛起难以忍耐的痒，成倍消耗着她的耐性。丸子的眼睛因情欲蒸腾蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，她闻言抬起脑袋，用泪眼朦胧的双眸努力瞪了废话过多的男友一眼。  
“……大仓是白痴！”  
“…………………糟了。”  
眉毛不自然地抽动了一下的大仓在下一瞬间泛起了苦笑。面对露出疑惑神色的丸子，他缓缓吐出一口气，握住丸子的手，牵引到了自己尚未解开的西装裤档前。  
“你看。这里……因为丸子的错，已经变得超级糟糕了。”  
“——、”  
掌心之下，是大仓早已经变得坚硬的、即使隔了两层布料也持续散发着灼人热度的那里。在丸子的手指触碰上去的瞬间，那个形状分明绷起裤裆的器官便明显地跳动了一下，同时响起的还有耳边大仓短促的难耐喘息。  
……真的糟糕了。  
丸子感觉到后腰一阵一阵地发软。  
“我说，丸子……”  
大仓压抑着低喘的喑哑嗓音一字一顿地落在丸子红透的耳廓上，吐息又湿又烫。  
“——帮我脱掉吧？”

-

作为贝斯手，丸子拥有着比其他女孩更宽一些的手掌和修长许多的漂亮手指。  
然而此刻，她却必须动用双手才能够勉强圈握住大仓完全勃起的阴茎，以不甚熟练的动作上下套弄着。  
碍事的胸衣已经被摘下来丢到了一边，披散着棕长卷发的丸子跨坐在大仓盘起的双腿之间，努力替对方爱抚着直直挺立在两人之间的滚烫性器，时不时与仰起头撒娇的男人交换一个湿漉黏腻的亲吻。  
“小忠、想要先射一次吗……？”  
垂下脖颈与恋人额头抵靠着额头，丸子用最小的音量嗫嚅着。  
“不要，我要在丸子的里面射。”  
用理所当然的语气说着糟糕过头的台词，面对神色因此再度变得赧然不已、想要抬手捂脸，却因突然想起自己刚才在做什么而僵住了动作的丸子，大仓笑得得逞而心满意足。  
“我说啊，小丸……”  
“……嗯？”  
只有在私底下的时候和撒娇耍赖的时候，大仓才会用这个名字呼唤她。每当被大仓这样呼唤，丸子的内心总会是彻底缴械、柔软一片的。  
“小丸这半个月，有想着我自己弄过吗？”  
“……？！？”  
心下的柔软在瞬间便消失无踪了。  
居然是这种问题……！？  
“……那、那怎么可能啦！？”  
羞耻到就连脖颈也一并染上了热度，丸子下意识地想要后退，却被大仓眼疾手快地一把扣住细软的后腰，重新捞回到了身前。  
“是吗？但是我有哦。”  
“——！”  
这个姿势下，丸子的胸部正对着的本应该是大仓的锁骨，被箍住腰间被迫直挺起胸脯后，少女形状漂亮的浑圆双乳便直接顶到了对方的脸前。  
“呀……！”  
对于丸子细小的惊呼声置若罔闻，大仓侧了侧头，脸颊蹭过面前柔软滑腻的乳肉，一不做二不休地将下巴搭上恋人高耸的胸部。男人自下而上地抬起视线，冲着近在咫尺、几乎就要倒吸气的丸子露出一如既往的狡猾笑容。  
“昨天晚上也是，一边想着丸子一边自己弄了。”  
“…………——”  
难以消化的信息量一时间铺天盖地，丸子几乎就要发出无法承受的悲鸣了。如果没有后腰那只充满占有欲地揽紧了她的手臂，她现在大概早已经彻底瘫软下去了吧。  
“不然现在肯定已经射了，超逊的，我绝对不要。但是，从刚才开始我就想说了——”  
“——、啊……！”  
令丸子发出猝不及防的甜美呻吟的，是大仓突然探向少女私处的指尖。  
薄薄的底裤早已经彻底湿透，指腹光是划过布料表面便轻易沾上了满满的温热湿滑，即使在昏暗中也隐隐反射着淫靡的光泽。若是在那处再多揉弄一会儿，过分溢出的爱液大概就要隔着布料直接淌下来了吧。  
许久未经碰触的敏感腿间轻而易举便被撩拨起强烈的快感，丸子在被触碰到的瞬间便触电般地蓦地软下腰，前倾身体倒在了大仓的肩上。罪魁祸首抬起一侧手安慰般揉了揉她的头发，另一边恶劣的动作和话语却完全没有停下：  
“——丸子的这里，已经超级湿了嘛。刚才都沾到我的腿上了哦。”  
“呜，啊……！”  
丸子的声音已经带上了清晰的哭腔。原本随意叠放在床单上的修长双腿因私处源源不断的刺激而猛地绷直，下意识地拼命环上了大仓的后背，攀在对方颈后的手臂也蓦地收紧，丸子像是偶遇浮木的溺水者一般完完全全地挂在了大仓的身上。与此同时，少女的臀部却忍不住随着男人隔着布料揉弄阴部的动作无意识地向前挺起，因为浸透了爱液而透起明显水光的纯黑布料便完全暴露在了大仓的视线之中。  
“……色过头了啊，小丸。就那么想要吗？”  
即便是向来以游刃有余自诩的大仓忠义，时至此刻也差不多丧失了全部的余裕。丸子的这件内裤也是他选的，连同那件尺寸偏小了的胸衣一起。不仅是布料极少的性感丁字裤，甚至还是颇为少见的侧边系带设计——  
“——心思完全暴露无疑了啦！大仓是变态吗？！”  
当时明明涨红着脸用颇显严厉的声音斥责了自己，今天却默不作声地穿上了全套来和他约会。  
……再想下去就真的要完蛋了吧。  
指尖捏住胯边的系带稍微一扯，小小的布料便轻而易举地从少女的腿间落下了。分明是最为轻薄的丝绸面料，此刻却因为浸满了爱液而变得沉甸甸的。暴露在空气中的丸子的私处已经湿到就连卷曲的毛发也尽数沾染上了水光。  
“别、不要看——呜……！”  
“小丸，丸子……”  
就连吐字也带上了充满欲望的微颤，大仓仰起头，将丸子美妙的呻吟不由分说地封进忘情的深吻里，沾满黏腻的指尖则不再留情地探入了那仍在源源不断涌出爱液的桃色肉穴之中。  
“嗯、唔唔……！”  
丸子的腰因为身体中异物的闯入猛地弹动了一下，却被大仓再次霸道地箍回原处。湿软穴肉几乎可以称得上是迫不及待地吸覆上大仓探进来的指尖，甬道虽然因为久疏性事重新变得颇显紧窒，过分泛滥的爱液却仍是令手指的入侵变得畅通无阻。  
中指，食指，无名指。拓张的手指很快增加到了三根，抽插的速度也变得越来越快。丸子高扬的喘息逐渐乱了节奏，开始阵阵规律性收缩的甬道同样预示着高潮的即将到临，而大仓却在这时慢下了动作。  
“唔……？呜，小忠……”  
丸子缓慢聚焦的眼中透着几分茫然，下意识脱口而出的嘤吟里溢满了委屈兮兮的恳求。  
“小丸，帮我戴一下套……？”  
含吮着女孩几乎就要因吻融化的湿软唇瓣，大仓用撒娇的鼻音含糊不清地要求。  
事到如今，早已不剩几分清晰思考能力的丸子自然对大仓的话言听计从。恋恋不舍地松开环抱着恋人脖颈的手，她抬起腰，倾斜着身体拉开床头的抽屉，看也不看地从其中随意摸出个小巧的方形包装，再乖乖地重新坐回大仓腿上。  
“是橙子味的啊……”  
在丸子撕开包装，垂着脑袋认真将滑腻的橡胶套套上大仓怒涨的龟头时，爱不释手搂着她的腰的男人突然发出了这样一句低低的感慨。  
“诶，不行吗？”  
展开的避孕套已经被推至茎身中下部，丸子闻言愣了愣，顿下手中的动作，抬起双眸确认对方意思的神态无辜得像是某种怯生生的小动物。  
“不，没有哦。我只是在想——”  
对方的反应实在是过于可爱，大仓忍不住沉声笑了起来。伸手将套子一口气撸至最底，他扶起丸子的腰，一寸一寸地将早已硬到发疼的阴茎顶进恋人的体内。  
“这个、居然和丸子今天的唇膏是同一个味道啊——什么的。”  
“哈、啊……！好大……！”  
刚才未能得到满足的甬道被插入的硕长茎身所再度占满，径直撞进了最深处，不留一丝余地，比手指更涨更热。丸子的吐息同样再度染上了哭腔，沉陷情欲的身体在不知不觉间笼罩上了一层艳丽的红色。  
“小丸，喜欢很大的……？”  
不作停顿便立刻开始了快速的顶弄，大仓将细碎的亲吻落上丸子随着抽插上下晃动的雪白胸乳，舌苔碾过浅粉色乳晕，微合齿关、轻轻啃咬着少女已然硬挺得像是石子一般的小巧乳粒，坏心眼地在此刻抛出恶劣提问。  
“喜、喜欢……大仓的……喜欢、啊啊啊……！喜欢小忠……！”  
生理性泪水难以抑制地夺眶而出，丸子此刻早已经把害羞和婉转全数抛到了脑后。她迎合着大仓插入的动作努力摆动着臀部，每当龟头碾过敏感点总会哭吟到变了调。语无伦次的回答被恋人逐渐抛去章法的激烈操弄冲撞得支离破碎，翻涌在体内的快感逐渐接近顶峰，她蓦地蜷缩起脚趾，双腿死死缠住大仓的后背，揽着对方脖颈的双臂也难以承受地逐渐收紧。  
“小忠、小忠……！要去、已经快要……！啊、嗯、哈啊……！”  
“嗯，我也……、丸，和我一起……——”  
半张着嘴唇、满脸泪痕地呼唤着自己的丸子极大程度地满足了大仓的占有欲。忍不住同样发出哑声低吟，大仓扣紧丸子因为汗湿而逐渐变得滑腻的后腰，重新吮吻上恋人述说着不安的软热唇瓣，开始了最后的冲撞。滚烫的茎身一次次完整抽出、再一次次齐根没入，囊袋撞击臀肉的啪啪声和阴茎搅弄湿穴发出的咕啾水声在卧室里清晰地回响，如果自家不是单独户型，他们绝对会因为动静太大而被邻居投诉吧。  
“去、去了……！啊啊啊……！”  
“哈、唔，丸子……、！”  
丸子的身体在一瞬间猛地绷紧，而后便反复震颤起来。进入高潮的甬道痉挛着一阵阵绞紧，挤压着尚处其中的粗大阴茎，大仓溢出最后一声低喘，龟头用力抵上子宫口，在丸子的哽咽中让精液一股又一股地尽数射出。

-

“好多……”  
在大仓把打好结的避孕套丢进垃圾桶时，趴伏在一旁目睹了全程的丸子梦呓般地如此咕哝。  
“……你啊，再说这种话的话，我会想再来一次的哦？”  
意识到对方在说什么的大仓一时间失了笑。他凑过来捏了捏丸子软软的脸，再用指腹刮过少女眼底干涸的泪痕。  
“好哦。这次不用避孕套地做吧？”  
正当大仓斟酌着自己是不是有些做过头的时候，丸子出乎意料的回答令他刚才疲软下去不久的阴茎又一次不受控制地跳了跳。  
“啊，动了。要做吗？”  
像是见到了什么新奇事物般地叙述着，丸子抬眸望向大仓的眼神看起来相当单纯。  
“……丸——子——”  
大仓忍无可忍地掀开被角，侧躺着钻进被窝里，伸手去挠丸子的腰。抓着另一侧被角的少女则扭动着身体笑着躲避。  
每次做完以后，丸子总会有这么一段完全忘记了害羞是何物、甚至可以说是开放过头的时间。在丸子自己的解释中，这是因为“反正都做过了，根本就没有害羞的必要了嘛”，明明每次害羞到满脸通红的从来都是丸子本人。最初，大仓总会忍不住压着丸子再做第二次，甚至是第三、第四次，但每当第二天看见因为缺乏锻炼而几乎无法从床上爬起身、可怜兮兮颤抖着腿的丸子，他又总会心疼懊悔到不行。所以，每次做完之后直到两人收拾完毕相拥入眠之前的这段时间，永远都是考验大仓忠义定力的严峻时间。  
两人手脚并用幼稚地闹腾了一会儿，最后毫不介怀地黏黏糊糊抱到了一块。  
“现在还不行哦，不用避孕套。我也很想现在就让小丸跟我结婚生宝宝，一直以来，每天、每天，都想得不得了——但是丸子才刚刚找到喜欢的工作吧？所以现在还不行。”  
用五指一下下地梳理着恋人柔顺的卷发，大仓将下巴抵在丸子的发顶相当自然地陈述着，下一秒却又颇为愤懑地瘪下了音调。  
“是说，别让身为男人的我来说这种话啊！我可是随时都有把丸子做到一塌糊涂的自信哦？”  
噗。他听见怀里的家伙笑出了声，声音听上去却有些奇怪。握着对方的肩膀拉开距离，他看到丸子弯着嘴角，大大的眼睛却是眼泪汪汪的。  
“诶、丸——”  
“呜呜，我最喜欢小忠了——！”  
以为是自己的说法太过现实、有点慌张地正准备改口道歉，大仓却被张臂扑来的丸子再度埋上了胸膛。少女用额头抵着男人的胸肌来回磨蹭，蓬松的长发很快便因此乱成一团，像只毛茸茸的小狗。  
“我也想和小忠结婚，想给小忠生宝宝，每天、每天，都想和小忠待在一起哦。明明只是我在擅自说任性的话，小忠却反过来替我认真考虑了，我真的，好高兴……”  
皱起脸的女孩似乎马上又要哭出来了。被恋人一席笨拙的台词搅得心底柔软一片，大仓托起丸子的脸，落上对方眉心和眼角的碎吻温柔而充满爱怜，仿佛对待世界上独一无二的珍宝。  
“真是的，明明知道我最不擅长对付这样的丸子了。”  
大仓叹息着，拨开落到丸子眼前的刘海，忍不住在对方的睫毛上又吻了一下。  
“都说了我每天都在考虑丸子的事情吧？我才不会说谎呢。而且啊——”  
因为那羽毛般的亲吻迟钝眨了眨眼睛的丸子重新抬起视线，眼前，大仓重新扬起的笑容是她最为熟悉的模样。  
“——只是‘最喜欢’而已吗？”  
“————”  
顶着一头乱蓬蓬长发的女孩又一次泪眼婆娑地皱起了脸。  
“——我爱你（愛しています）！”  
“嗯，我也爱丸子。所以都说了别哭嘛——”  
-  
“但是，明明说了要射在我里面……”  
“……………………好，来做吧。然后明天就去登记结婚吧。”  
“欸欸？！”

（只是作者想皮一下）

FIN


End file.
